From Bad, to Worse
by kaylahrdy120
Summary: Ivy ventures into Hogwarts with a mission that she thinks will be as simple as eating a piece of cake. She's been asked by the Ministry to help turn the one and only Draco Malfoy against his own family and Slytherin to become good and help fight off the Dark Lord so he'll never again return. In the process, Draco discovers that he doesn't hate Ivy, he loves her.


**Okay, so I know this is totally weird for me. I've always been a One Direction fan fic writer, but I've been reading Harry Potter fan fictions and it's inspired me to write my own! I'm not a HUGE fan of HP, but I do love the books and the movies. I'm not like a diehard though. I really do love it though! I hope you like this though! It's been brewing (HAHA!) in my mind for a couple days now. I'm quite fond of Draco btw. I always liked him in the books and movies…even though he's the bad guy (; Maybe I'm the girl that goes after the bad boys! Okay, enjoy! Xx.**

****Draco's POV****

I saw the girl walking toward our table and I instantly felt my body tense up. She looked too good to be coming over to OUR table. I felt sick as I saw McGonagall behind her with what I suspected was a smile on her old, crackled lips. _Pathetic_ were the first words to enter my mind as the short girl with auburn hair that hung off her shoulders, stopped across from me. Her blue green eyes were too warm to be welcomed at this table. She'd never be accepted here, especially if I didn't accept her.

"This is our newest student, please make her feel welcome," McGonagall eyed as she left the poor, helpless girl in our hands. I grinned evilly up at her as she sat down. She didn't meet my eyes as her head hung down. I glanced around me as eyes burned into her skin. I sighed knowing, yet again, I was going to have to make the first move.

"You're name?" I asked bored as she kept her head down. I rolled my eyes as I slammed my fist on the table.

"I asked you a question," I hissed as her eyes met mine with a cold, intense glare.

"Your point?" she snapped back with a growl to it. I felt a bit stunned as gasps quietly erupted around me. Maybe she was cut out for Slytherin after all, but she had a lot to prove.

"You must not know who I am," I replied twirling my wand through my fingers as I avoided her gaze.

"I know perfectly who you are Draco Malfoy," she replied coldly and I looked at her to see her eying my wand with what almost seemed like fear. Good, I'd scared her.

"Than you should know better than to not answer me when I talk," I shot back and she seemed to jump. I heard snickers come from around the table as the students picked at their plates of food. I let out a chuckle myself as she blushed and ignored the laughter around her.

"My name is Ivy, there happy?" she spoke looking up with tears in her furious eyes as she stood up and stormed out of The Great Hall. I don't know why I was feeling sorry for being mean to her. She wasn't meant for Slytherin! She wasn't in the right house…it had been a mistake. I rolled my eyes as I went back to eating my breakfast.

****Ivy's POV****

This was going to be way harder than I thought. Sure, they had told me how bad he was, but I hadn't thought they'd meant it! They had told me he was beyond good, beyond happiness, but I'd laughed it off knowing he couldn't be that bad. Boy was I wrong. He was pure evil. He wasn't going to be easy to persuade, he already hated me anyways. I'd been put on the mission by the Ministry, to try and change Draco for the good, the better. I'd hesitated at first, but figured with my charm and ways of persuasion I could easily win him over and help him change and help Harry once and for all defeat Voldemort. I sat on my new bed swallowing back tears as I realized how hard it was going to be, and I didn't know if I could do it. How could I? It'd only been five minutes at Hogwarts, and I already doubted I could change Draco. I looked up to the clock on the wall seeing it was near time for Potions class. I struggled to grab my books as I made my way into the hallway. I crashed into the one person I didn't want to face, the one person who now frightened me the most. His eyes pierced into me as my books flew all of the ground.

"Watch where you're going," he hissed as he glared down at me. I wanted to start crying and run back into the dormitory, but I was "in Slytherin" now, I had to start standing my ground.

"How about YOU watch where you're going! You clearly saw the door opening," I snapped back as I held onto his gaze. I saw his eyes flicker to my things on the floor before darting back to mine. He squinted his eyes as if he was observing me. He gave me a grin, but not a friendly grin. He shoved past me as he left me in a daze. My heart was thumping under my chest, but not in fear. I'd seen a hint of gentleness in his eyes, not for more than a split second, but I'd seen it. It hardly gave me hope, but it did send my heart soaring. He was bad, but we were in the same house, and he wasn't hard on the eyes. I smirked as I began to pick up my books. I headed down the mess of halls until I reached the dimly lit room and stepped in seeing him sitting there. His eyes met mine as I walked in. He glanced at the empty seat next to him and motioned to it. I hesitated, but slowly slid down into the seat avoiding his eyes. His eyes weren't on me thankfully.

"Take out your quills," a voice said from the front of the room. I could hardly see anything from the back of the dark room. I reached over to grab my quill and my hand brushed against Draco's. My heart sped up was past a normal speed and I felt heat rushing along my cheekbone's. Draco ripped his hand away and I looked down to trying to focus on what I was writing. Why was I feeling this way about him? I couldn't fall in love with Draco, it would be so wrong, and not to mention beyond dangerous. I just had to win him over, not fall in love with him! There was no telling what could happen if we fell in love. I laughed aloud at the thought of Draco being able to love. He shot a glance at me as I clamped my mouth shut.

"What's so funny?" he hissed as I felt him staring at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. God, it was so hard to pretend to hate him.

"Mind your business," I growled quietly as I saw a smirk grow on his face.

"You're growing on me Ivy, you could be useful," he chuckled softly as we continued to write. Useful? How could I be useful? I tried to shake the thoughts from my head, but I longed to know what he meant…


End file.
